


The Little Death

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Basically just Johnny making the one eyed snake cry and feeling bad about himself here. Written for the Cobra Kai kink meme.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	The Little Death

The tv was broken again and he was out of beer and shit out of anything else to amuse himself with. Well. There was one thing. It was easy, it was free and he didn’t need anyone else to get it done. 

He unbuttoned his jeans and undid the fly, reaching into his boxers to pull his dick carefully past the teeth of his zipper. He was still soft and wasn’t really in the mood, but he’d get himself there. 

He ran his hand down his length and gave himself a light squeeze and his dick started to half heartedly harden, like it was annoyed to be bothered. 

There weren’t any magazines or anything nearby and his phone and laptop were in another room, so he’d have to rely on his hand and his imagination. He closed his eyes and thought about disembodied breasts, long hair tickling his chest, long legs wrapping around his waist, a mouth pressed against his neck, against his belly, against his cock. His dick twitched a little more fully into life, but his hand still felt too dry against himself and the chafing was beating out the pleasure of touching himself. 

He licked his palm and took himself back in hand. That was a little better, but it would dry out soon. He needed to buy some lube. Lotion. Anything. Daniel LaRusso probably had lotion coming out his asshole with his stupid thirty five year old complexion. His dick jumped in his hand and he looked down at it accusingly. No. He wasn’t doing that tonight. 

Very deliberately, he brought to mind Carmen. Her curly hair, her nipped waist beneath his hands as she taught him to dance, her face twisted in anger telling him to never come near her or her family ever again. His erection flagged and he groaned in frustration. 

He thought about Ali. About their first kiss, about pushing inside her the first time, both of their first times. Unbidden, the sense memory of Daniel LaRusso’s fist popping him in the nose on the beach flashed into his head and he felt a warm twist in his belly. 

Fuck. Fine. 

He licked his hand again and thought about LaRusso’s stupid floppy hair. How it would feel bunched in his hands—probably crispy with product these days, the fucking jackoff. He thought about his eyes flashing with anger, about him walking up into his space and taunting him, about fighting him. What it would feel like to pin him to the mat. Fuck, okay, he was in it now he might as well commit: what it would feel like to be pinned to the mat by him. He wasn’t heavy and Johnny was strong enough to push him off, but he wouldn’t want to. He’d let him do anything he wanted to him. 

Johnny’s dick spurted over his hand and he groaned, stroking himself through it. He’d come on his shirt. Fuck. 

He wasn’t sure if he should be disappointed or grateful that he hadn’t gotten the chance to imagine anything more graphic. 

He looked across his dark apartment and was struck that he, once again, had nothing to do to see him through to the long stretch til morning. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
